Sulfonylurea herbicides are well-known in the art. Such herbicides are often utilized in agriculturally suitable solvents. It is desirable to maximize the amount of sulfonylurea herbicide which can be dissolved in such a solvent so that one may make maximum use of the sulfonylurea herbicide.
Sulfonylurea herbicides are well-known in the art; there does not appear to be a teaching, however, to the formation of water-soluble complexes between urea, and urea derivatives with alkali metal salts of such sulfonylureas.
According to this invention it has unexpectedly been discovered that such complexes may be formed.
The complexes are more soluble in agriculturally suitable solvents which represents distinct advantages over the art; such as rapid formation of solutions for spraying, and higher concentrations of active ingredient in such solutions.
The comlexes also possess hydrolytic stability.